


Beach Bums

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Beach, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Argo II waits off the coast of a Greek isle for the girls to get back from a mission, Leo makes an important discovery-the island they're on has a beach with a nudist area. Naturally, the horny boy demi-gods decide to go give it a visit and Jason realizes just how strong his feelings and urges for Percy have become...Was a one-shot, now has a second chapter due to demand for more from several readers :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for all comments and kudos for yet another silly (albeit occasionally serious) shameless smut-fic! Just a note: As I don't feel comfortable writing anyone under the age of 17 or 18 in these sort of scenarios, this is an AU where everybody onboard the Argo II is already 18, don't know how, they just are via the power of fan-fic transforming timelines. Hope you all enjoy!

Jason sighed, leaning his blonde head back against the wooden wall as he lay in his hammock aboard the Argo II. They were so close and yet so far when it came to completing their quest and yet all he could do for the past day or so was lay about, waiting, worrying as Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel all wandered off to yet another set of ruins to find yet another ancient relic to help them defeat Gaea and the giants. Seriously, just how many of these side-quests, relics and monsters did they have to tackle before they could finally save the world? It was as bad as any RPG game he'd encountered-no, worse. Those at least had save-points.

Jason would have gladly gone on the quest with the girls but apparently it involved a group of Amazons separate from the bunch back in America, meaning it was best that he and the other boys remain here as the Argo II remained tethered to one of the thousands of tiny Greek islands dotting the Mediterranean Sea. With the heat as high as it was back home in California and with little to do, Jason had pretty much spent the past day laying about, bored out of his skull, wishing for something to distract him, something to do. The other guys were just as listless and had barely said more than a few words to each other at breakfast. Even Leo had been quiet and calm, a rare feat for the curly-haired, hyperactive son of Hephaestus. Jason wondered if Leo would remain like that all day, he seldom stayed still or silent.

The Argo II's speakers blared into life a second later, putting that notion to rest. "Important meeting! Important meeting! Move, move, move!" Leo's voice bellowed excitedly. Jason sat straight up, wincing as he bonked his head against the hull of the flying mega-trireme-at least he didn't collapse or go unconscious this time. He dashed out of the room, making certain to have his golden sword ready just in case, and wondered what was so important for Leo to call them for a meeting. The girls couldn't be back yet, their mission would take at least another day, maybe two. As for any monsters or rogue gods or spirits about, well, Jason just didn't feel like an attack was imminent. He usually had a good sense for incoming attacks or battles, this didn't feel anything like those other times.

Jason and Percy both made it to the Argo II's dining hall at the same, both slightly out of breath as they'd run as if yet another vicious attack were coming. As nothing seemed about to kill them, they both let down their guard and gave one another fist bumps. Jason couldn't believe all the crap Percy had to have endured during his extended stay in Tarturus and was incredibly relieved his best bro and his girlfriend had made it back in one piece. Percy seemed to be taking his adjustment to the real world somewhat well but Jason occasionally wondered if there was more than the dark-haired, green-eyed guy let on.

"Hi, you guys," Frank said from his seat by the table, one hand resting under his pale, blocky chin, the other plucking a stray feather out of his short jet black hair. "I turned into a bird and flew down here soon as I heard the announcement. No Leo. Either we've got a false alarm, he's messing with us for fun, or he wants us to meet somewhere else and just forgot to tell us."

"Wrong on all counts, Zhang!" Leo called out happily as he practically bounced into the dining hall, a wide, beaming grin splitting his narrow, brown-skinned face. He had a huge stack of brochures in one hand and a can of soda in the other. He swigged down the soda in one gulp, tossed the brochures down on the table, and patted Frank on the shoulder, which caused the huge, buff Chinese-Canadian guy to frown. "Guess what Frank here's been hiding on us from these brochures he keeps snapping up everywhere!"

Frank arched a questioning black brow, confusion filling his dark, deep-set eyes. "I haven't been hiding anything, Leo."

"Oh yes you have, a great big secret that I can't believe you didn't share with us! Holding out, were you?"

Jason sighed and pinched at the bridge of his nose. 'What are you talking about, Leo?"

"Well, Jason, my man, I was flipping through all of Frank's brochures and travel guides, deciding which ones were the most boring so I could burn them to pass the time-"

"Hey!" Frank snapped indignantly.

"When," Leo continued, ignoring Frank, "all of a sudden, my eye caught the brochure for the island we're at right now. Figured I'd see if there was anything interesting so I took a look. Thought there's be more ruins or another olive oil museum or the other dull crap Frank likes to go see." Leo's grin turned positively wicked. "Imagine my surprise when I find out that not only is there a really nice beach here, at the end of it is a clothing-free stretch of beach."

Percy's brilliant sea green eyes widened. "Wait. Clothing-free. So you're saying...we've got a nude beach nearby? An honest-to-gods nude beach? With all kinds of hot naked people?"

"Hell yeah," Leo cackled. "Within walking distance, too. It's at the end of the main beach so we'll have to wear proper beach attire till we get there but otherwise, we could go enjoy ourselves some sexy sightseeing."

"Awesome!" Percy shouted, raising a hand towards Jason for a high-five. He returned the high-five with gusto and whooped alongside his bro. Just when he thought he'd be killed by boredom, Leo had saved the day once again.

Frank was not so happy. "Ugh, I forgot about that brochure. Yeah, I did hide that one intentionally. Would any of you guys actually want to go there? For one, the girls would kill us."

"We could always invite them to go with later," Percy said with a smirk. "We could always tell them we stumbled on it by accident."

"Ok, fine, that wouldn't be too bad," Frank muttered, blushing, presumably at the thought of seeing any of the girls naked. Seeing them in bathing suits would probably be enough to make Frank faint let alone full-frontal nudity. "But aren't you forgetting a couple things? Apart from the older tourists who will likely be there, who I definitely don't want to see naked, um, well, wouldn't we have to see each other all naked, too?" His voice went all small and he almost hid his face as if they were already there.

There was a pause. Life on the crowded Argo II had meant they'd all had near-nude mishaps with one another before but no one had ever actually come across anyone in an indelicate state, thank the gods. That time Frank caught Percy and Annabeth cuddling was probably the closest incident and that was nothing compared to having to walk around in public, in broad daylight with the other guys with their cocks and asses on display for the world to see.

Leo was the first to break the silence, laughing and grinning like a maniac. "Pfft. You're such a prude, Frank. Here in Europe, they don't care about those things as much, so I've heard. Might as well join them. As is an appropriate expression for us, when in Rome, do as the Romans do."

Jason grinned, remembering his old home in New Rome and the baths there, where many of the older soldiers likewise didn't care about cavorting about in the water without any clothing. Percy frowned and had another one of those dumb moments he seemed to be having more of late. "But we're not in Rome, Leo, we're in Greece."

"It's an expression, Percy."

Percy thought for a second then looked embarrassed. "Oh, yeah. How stupid of me."

"No problem, bro," Jason said, giving his friend a playful punch in the shoulder, bare and tanned as Percy wore an orange tank-top of late rather than his usual t-shirt. Jason touched the shoulder perhaps a second longer then he should have and pulled away quickly. He turned to Leo. "So. We've got all afternoon, then. Want to head out now?"

"Oh yeah. Got enough sunscreen and lotion for all our fine naked bodies and more than enough for any ladies we encounter who need a hand." Leo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "So you two are in for this little venture, then, I take it? Awesome. What about you, Frank?" He side-eyed their big buff friend, his voice a little edging and urging as if he really wanted Frank to come with. Knowing Leo, it was so he could have a good laugh at the big dude. "You wanna come with? I promise not to laugh."

"What makes you think there's anything about me to laugh about?" Frank rose out of the chair, towering above all of them, something Jason and Percy weren't accustomed to any more, both being six feet tall. "Someone's got to make sure you dorks stay out of trouble. I guess I will come after all. Just because I try to be polite and respect my girlfriend and our relationship doesn't mean I'm not dead, you know. I like to look at other ladies, too." The way Frank said that sounded as if he wanted to add something else. Other guys, too, perhaps? Jason didn't know Frank's sexuality at all and wouldn't pry in-he'd already had too much of that kind of bomb dropped on him back in Croatia when Nico confronted Cupid and he'd been struggling with that question himself as well of late, wondering if he liked anyone else as much as Piper, girl, guy or otherwise, and strongly suspected who he might have other feelings for. No, Jason had no right to wonder at what else Frank might be thinking in that regard.

Leo rubbed his hands together gleefully. "All right, then, guys, let's go get changed, meet outside in a few minutes. This is gonna be good!"

A few minutes later, Jason found himself standing on the island's edge at the bottom of the Argo II's gangplank, dressed in his favorite purple swim trunks from Camp Jupiter, which had annoyingly shrunk a bit since he last washed them, or he'd grown, he couldn't be sure. He'd decided against a shirt-where he was going, he wouldn't need clothes, so why bother?-and had applied a large amount of sunscreen to his pale, leanly muscled body, very much aware of how badly he could get sunburnt. Frank paced back and forth a few feet away, still determined not to be too forthcoming about his body despite how much trimmer he looked lately, wearing a white t-shirt and baggy red board shorts. Frank looked almost like a Canadian flag, which Jason doubted was intentional.

"Where are they?" Frank grumbled. "They're both the most eager to go ogle people and wander about in the nude, you'd think they'd be out here first. Still can't believe you want to do this, too, Jason."

Jason shrugged his big, bare shoulders. "Why not? It's just a bit of stupid fun, I haven't gone swimming in a while, not properly, and it's not like I'm going to go and get all gushy up close about naked women. I mean, demigod problems aside, I have been on the Internet, you know, and Piper and I..." He coughed, cutting himself off before he said anything too revealing about what they'd gotten up to when no one was looking. Coach Hedge would have been very upset to discover them, that's all he'd say..

Speaking of revealing, at the moment, Percy and Leo both finally came down the gangplank, towels and bags clutched in their arms, and Jason raised an eyebrow at the sight. Apparently both getting very much into the European ambience, both the guys had decided to wear some rather shapely speedos to the beach, Leo's bright red speedo a more standard cut and surprisingly flattering to his slender brown legs, Percy's speedo a shade of dark blue and tiny as the ones Olympic divers often wore, his bulge barely contained by the fabric. Percy had adorned some sunglasses and a short-sleeved white linen button up-shirt as well, left unbuttoned to show off his toned abs, flat chest and swimmer's build body, but Leo wore nothing else, acting as if he were already at the beach they were headed to. Frank looked away, his lip trembling, and Jason found himself smirking.

"I don't have any swim trunks 'cause I usually can go underwater without my clothes getting wet," Percy said as they walked off towards the nude beach, shrugging as Jason snickered, secretly surprised that he liked the sight of his friend that way, "so the only swimsuit I had was my speedo from the swim team at school. Which I don't know how I have seeing as I got on the Argo II from Camp Jupiter and all my stuff was back at home or at Camp Half-Blood."

"Annabeth had us pack all your things before we went to get you," Jason said, turning his gaze away. Gods, this was going to be difficult, given his growing realization of late that he might have a thing for Percy as well as Piper. "She probably packed that, too."

"Hmm. That would explain that. Not that I mind, I look pretty damn good in this and I'll be wearing less soon." He playfully shoved Leo a bit. "Doesn't explain you, Leo."

"What? A guy has to have a reason not to wear trunks when he goes swimming?" Leo shrugged nonchalantly. "Got mine a while ago. Figured if we were going to Europe, they'd come in handy if I ever went to a beach. Don't a ton of guys wear them over here?"

"I guess so," Jason said. It was probably a stereotype, Jason knew, just as bad as that memetic song "Is He Gay or European?" that'd he heard before during one of the many manic meme-streams that Leo subjected them to from time to time. Still, Americans did seem rather prudish in that regard, he reflected, allowing guys to dress that way on the beach or at the pool if they were professional divers or swimmers or really hot and likely gay or any combination of the three, but otherwise, everyone did seem to just wear the same old shorts all the time as if they had to or else be denied entrance to the Straight Man Society. Not that Jason complained, he rather liked his swim trunks and was sure most guys would likewise feel comfortable. Even so, he did appreciate the bigger level of freedom they seemed to have over here in that regard. For one thing, it allowed him to get a really nice view of Percy's ass in nothing but tight blue fabric.

The walk along the beach beneath the beating gaze of the sun went a bit longer than Jason would have liked, though he did love the sight of the deep blue sea, the endless sky, and the small town overlooking the sandy strands. Several other people wandered along the beach and went swimming or relaxed and got tan, some tourists, some locals, all of them seemingly enjoying themselves. Jason did note that a few of the men were dressed like Percy and Leo, one or two even their age or close enough, so they didn't stand out too much, though Jason still felt Percy was the hottest of them. Oh gods, where were all these thoughts of hot Percy coming from? He'd had them from time to time, usually able to push them away as Percy was a good friend and he was really into Piper, but their little excursion today was making it difficult. At least he still had his trunks on for the moment-once they got to the nude beach, what then? Leo had never said anything about whether or not the brochure explained nude beach etiquette but Jason rather expected that letting your boner stick out for all the world to see was frowned upon. It would be a rude nude awakening, he supposed.

Eventually, they came upon an area of the beach riddled with trees and possessed of fewer beach-goers, where signs warned in Greek, English and several other languages that nude bathers would be present up ahead. "Just what we wanted," Leo said happily, tapping the top of the sign as they passed. A few minutes later, their gazes fell upon the first people to pass by without any clothes, a man and woman likely in their early thirties both with honey-blonde hair that was clearly not fake and well-endowed of curvy breasts and enormous cock, and all of them save Frank couldn't help but stare. Frank simply covered his eyes for a sec, eventually peering out from behind his hands.

"Well, gentlemen, we've arrived," Leo said proudly, dumping their stuff on a slope of sand not too far from the rush of churning blue-gray ocean water. "And judging by those two, I think it's safe to say that this beach is just as great as I imagined it'd be. Did you see that woman?! Oh man! Did you see the size of those-"

"Leo," Frank hissed, looming over the curly-haired mechanic and giving him a good, hard stare, "she's probably still in hearing distance and you don't know if she speaks English or not! Don't be rude! We're here to swim and maybe satisfy a little curiosity as to a different sort of beach, not be perverted and make people uncomfortable!"

Leo was taken a bit aback. "Sorry, Frank. Just trying to have some fun. Speaking of which..." Leo kicked off his sandals and yanked down his speedos, his half-erect brown penis practically bouncing out, bigger than Jason would have thought given the size of the bulge a second ago. "We're here so we might as well get this party started!"

Percy and Jason both looked away and groaned but Frank just stood there and shrugged. Before the others could do anything, the big buff guy likewise stripped off his t-shirt and tugged down his board shorts. Jason couldn't help but stare. Not only was Frank ripped all over, his pale copper-tinged body glistening with sweat and suntan lotion, he also had quite possibly the biggest cock and balls Jason had ever seen, dangling beneath a neatly trimmed thatch of black hair. "Damn, Frank..." Leo whistled, eyes bugging out almost as much as they had for the woman who'd run by before.

"Now that we're here," Frank said, voice slightly wooden, "might as well act like the locals. I'm going to go swimming. If anyone cares to join me, I'm going down there to the water. If not, see you all soon." Frank walked off, soon joined by Leo, who seemed oddly eager to jog after him.

"Well, there's a couple of sights I can't unsee," Percy said, shaking his head. He and Jason looked at one another, blushing as a couple of other nude beach-goers walked by.

"So," said Jason.

"So?" replied Percy.

"Well, we wanted to come here, guess we should pull a Frank and get it over with," Jason mumbled, anxious to get the awkwardness of stripping in front of the friend that he had a crush on over and done with. Without further ado, Jason kicked off his purple shorts and let loose his bare bottom and somewhat hard dick, blushing all over.

"Haha, I can see your penis, Jason," Percy said in a teasing, sing-song voice, acting immature for the hell of it. Jason smiled wickedly, reached over and yanked down Percy's dark blue speedos, letting out a cock just as long as his and likewise almost erect. Percy stuttered as Jason returned the laughing taunt and waved the stolen speedos about and soon the two naked bros were both on the ground, rolling all over their towels and bags as they wrestled and spat stupid, meaningless insults at one another, laughing as they fake-fought. After a second, they realized they were both two very naked good-looking guys messing about in plain sight of others and both boys leapt off the other, eyes darting about to make sure no one saw something that may have appeared far more intimate than it was. Jason found himself kind of upset that it hadn't proceeded further and brushed the thought aside. Jason was just glad that Nico wasn't here with them. The poor brooding boy probably wouldn't have known what to do with all these naked guys about other than to shadow-travel away and faint with a nosebleed like the characters in the different anime series Leo was always watching.

"So," Jason said again, eyes no longer able to avoid the previously forbidden sight of fully naked Percy, "now that we're past that stage, you want to wander about? Maybe go for a swim?"

"Sure," Percy said, shrugging and returning to as much of a casual mode as he could act while naked in front of his friend. "Let's go. By the way, you're not that bad looking, Jason. I can see that Piper's a very lucky girl indeed."

Jason turned his face away, too full of lust to be able to keep his eyes on Percy. "Yeah, same for Annabeth."

They passed the next little while by diving into the water and darting back out again several times, the waves still cold as fuck despite the Mediterranean climate-Jason guessed those shorts gave him more warmth and protection from the ocean's biting chill than he'd realized. Jason gave up trying to swim after a while and decided to watch Percy jump in and out like a dolphin, clearly invigorated by his completely being surrounded by the waves. They soon walked back along the beach, receiving a few stares from other men and women in turn, and cracked up laughing from time to time as they couldn't help but feel so good and so stupid at the same time. Jason wiped away the trickle of saltwater stinging at the corners of his eyes and turned his attention back to Percy, sure that he would have gotten used to his friend's naked body by now and be able to calm himself.

He found, however, that he couldn't. There was just too much of Percy to take in and he wanted to take in all of it. That dark tousled hair wet and sticking to his forehead, that goofy smile that Jason had come to love straight away, those deep green eyes, that water-spattered chest and sun-tanned skin, the browned nipples and the line of water trickling down to his treasure trail of blackish-brown hair and the dangling cock, slightly shrunken by the water but still impressive to look at. Those slender, muscle-toned arms, those sculpted calves and shapely hips. And that ass, damn, Jason couldn't get enough of it and had to turn his head when Percy wasn't looking to get a good view. Damn it, Jason wished Piper was here now so he could just go off with the two of them and get this all out of his system. Hell, just add Annabeth and make it a foursome, he'd be good with that, he'd be great. The gods were used to loving many, many people so why couldn't he? Percy was a good friend as well as good-looking and Jason found that he craved him almost as much as Piper.

"You've been quiet an awfully long time, Jason," Percy said as they wandered near some thick copses of trees at the top of the hilly beach. Fewer beach-goers were to be found up here, none after a certain point, as most were down by the water, splashing and tanning. "What's on your mind, bro?"

Jason took a deep breath. "Um, well, dude, you know I love Piper and all and I'd never want to do anything to hurt her and Annabeth's a great friend and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her, either, definitely not, she's scary as hell when angered but, um, well..."

Percy cracked a grin, his green eyes twinkling. "You want to let off some steam, don't you? Have a bit of a touch and grab? Got one good look at me and you couldn't resist, right?"

Jason was startled. "Um, kind of, yeah. How'd you know? And aren't you, um, turned off by the idea or something?"

Percy snorted. "Pfft. Dude, we are too hot for words, who wouldn't a piece of us? And I felt how much you wanted me back when we were wrestling there, you couldn't hide it well. You couldn't hide how much you've been looking at me all day, either, and that was before we even got here."

Jason looked away, embarrassed. Percy laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Jason, bro, Annabeth and I have already talked about this kind of thing. We're both madly in love, you know that, everyone who meets us knows that. But we also know we both have tastes the other can't satisfy at times and we've decided that, should the need arise, as long as we don't go too far and always return to the other we don't mind straying a little bit for the sake of a moment's pleasure the other can't give. As long as we're responsible and remember we belong to one another, everything's good." His face turned serious as he grew quiet for a moment. "After Tarturus, neither of us wants to deny the other the chance to live their life as they need to, you know? This is all we get until Elysium or whatever and when we're together, we should live and love with each other to the fullest and when we're apart, we should do what makes us happy as well. We're apart for a little while so I don't mind trying something a little different if that's what you want to do, bro."

Jason nodded, having gone quiet due to Percy's words. He wondered if Annabeth had told Piper any of that and if the two of them should consider that as well. After all, the dangers of the demi-god life might pull them apart for long periods of time and though they loved one another, life happened, opportunities happened. He'd always love her above all else, regardless of how he felt about others and how he might some times want to try something different. He imagined she might feel the same way. Maybe he could convince the four of them to get together some time, after all.

"So," Percy said at last, stroking his hand up and down Jason's chest, "what say we, uh, handle each other's problems for a bit?"

"S-sure," Jason said, grateful to get past the awkward conversation stage at last. The two guys looked around, wandered into the woods, found what they hoped would be a secluded spot, and settled into one another against a large mossy boulder. Their eyes bored into one another for a good minute as each of the demi-gods tried to decide what they were actually getting into. Eventually, Percy leaned in for a kiss, his lips still salty from the sea. Jason took the kiss and let the touch slowly sink in, shivering as tension began to unravel from his muscles and his cock began to rise again.

"More," Jason whispered after Percy pulled away. "Please, more." Percy leaned in again and nibbled at Jason's lip before settling in for a full, deep kiss that made Jason's hair stand on end. Jason melted into Percy's arms, running his hand across the smooth, salt-stained chest and up Percy's neck. Their lips smashed into one another, kind of messily yet still quite arousing, as they both snuck in short, stupid chuckles in between and licked at each other's face and necks and beads of saltwater ran down from their still-drying hair. Jason felt a warmth like he's only experienced with Piper as he held onto his bro, his hands sliding down Percy's strong, solid back and caressing at the top of Percy's full, round buttcheeks, his lips running down Percy's neck. Percy groaned and leaned in further, his rampant cock grinding against Jason's.

"Here," Jason said huskily, "let me help you with that." He reached his hand down and began to stroke Percy off, his fingers grasping around the shaft, his thumb sliding up and down all over the engorged head. Percy bucked and moaned and likewise reached down for Jason's cock. Jason bit his lip and held back a very loud moan as Percy jerked him off, the sensation so good it made him want to come right then and there. On and on they masturbated, toying and teasing each other's cocks in all sorts of ways as they kept coming back for more messy, maddening kisses, fingers pinching and teasing at foreskin, thumbs running over the cocks' slits, the texture of skin popping with each brush of flesh against flesh.

Percy leaned back, his eyes bright beneath his bushy brown-black bangs. He grinned at Jason, and knelt down on the ground, still stroking Jason's cock. "I don't think we're going all the way, Jason, not out here, but do you want me to suck you off, too? I really kind of want to. When Annabeth does it, it's amazing and I'd love to make you feel the same way."

"S-sure!" Though Jason and Piper had gotten up to a lot, and though he'd definitely eaten her out till she'd almost screamed, Jason had yet to receive a blowjob as Piper was still uncomfortable with the thought of giving him one. Jason didn't mind, she could wait as long as she needed to or not at all, he'd always respect her wishes. But if Percy was grinning like a fool like that and wanting to make him happy, he wouldn't say no. He'd likewise return the favor if the son of Poseidon so wished.

"Ok, then, Jason, get ready." Percy licked his lips, leaned forward, took Jason's cock and opened his mouth wide. Jason tilted his head back and let out a bit of a high-pitched yelp as Percy first touched his cock with his tongue and his warm, wet mouth. Percy went slowly at first, nibbling a little, licking the underside of his shaft, before sliding the head in and out, in and out. Jason gripped at the mossy boulder beneath and behind him, which was starting to make his naked ass feel a little sore and not in a good way, and panted as Percy took more and more of his length into his mouth, slurping slightly but otherwise making muffled moans as he sucked Jason for what felt like ages. Jason nearly cried at how good it felt. With all of their questing and with all the trouble he'd been put through, Jason had learned to take his pleasure and his happiness where he could, from whatever he could, and he was so glad that he now had someone apart from Piper to share it with.

Jason thrust faster and faster into Percy, who seemed to really be getting into giving Jason head, until he could no longer stand the pleasurable pressure building up in him. "Hnaaa!" he cried as he felt his climax build up in his cock, his balls tightening. Before Jason could stop himself, he exploded into Percy's mouth, heat rushing and tingling all over him as he felt his semen shoot out at a rapid pace. Jason pulled out as soon as he could but that only made it messier, getting Percy's usually fine face a bit gross.

"Oh gods, Percy, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's ok, man," Percy said after a second, coughing a bit and spitting up a bit of semen, wiping it away on the rock. He licked off the little bit at the corner of his mouth, though, and gave a sheepish grin. "Hmm. Wow, did not expect that to happen or so much of it, for that matter. I, uh, swallowed a bit. It's salty like the sea, not that bad tasting, bit of a gross texture, though."

"Oh, gods, Percy, I didn't mean to do that. I am so sorry. Here." Jason got on his knees, stroked Percy's cock, and pulled the throbbing, unattended dick towards his face. "Let me make it up to you."

Before Percy could say anything, Jason took a deep breath and then began to suck on Percy's dick. He was surprised by how much bigger it seemed now that it was in his mouth instead of his hand, and tried his hardest not to gag. He opened up as much as he could, though he still let his teeth touch gently at the edges of the fleshy member for a moment, and moved his lips up and down and all over. He licked, he tickled, he teased, he even slid his tongue over the cock's slit and wiggled it for just a moment, making Percy shudder and shake. After a minute, he reached one hand around and gave Percy's firm butt a series of squeezes and raised the other hand up and pinched at Percy's sun-browned nipples.

"Jason, oh my gods, whatever you're doing, don't stop! Oh fuck!" Jason obliged his friend and moved two of his fingers into the cleft of Percy's ass and began fingering the rear entrance. They didn't have any lube and they weren't going to fully fuck, not out here, so Jason only teased and prodded gently. Piper had done this to him once and it had felt fucking incredible so he gladly fingered Percy's ass in the same way. Percy bucked and thrust and eventually, just as Jason's mouth couldn't take any more, began to come into Jason's mouth then as well. He had wanted to repay Percy for ejaculating into his mouth unexpectedly but unlike Percy, Jason did appear to have a gag reflex, and removed his mouth as soon as he felt the first shot of sticky load hit the back of his mouth. Percy was right in that didn't taste too bad but it was still weirder than he would have liked.

"Oh gods, oh gods," Percy huffed as he leaned against the boulder, his cock drooping and dripping with semen though still slightly hard in the wake of his coming. "Fuck, Jason! I thought I wasn't doing too bad for a first time with a guy but you were amazing! Holy fuck!"

Jason grinned stupidly. "Well, I am the son of Jupiter and look how many guys and girls he got, I probably got the talent from him. Wait, no, scratch that, don't mention my dad or his conquests, not now."

"Good idea," Percy agreed. He helped Jason up, looked him over, and gave his bro a big hug, the clap upon the back genuine and prolonged rather than short and awkward. Jason smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying for at least a few minutes more the warmth of his friend's body.

They cleaned the other off as best as they could, making sure there was still no one around, then staggered back through the woods and onto the beach, off to find their other two friends, who'd they hadn't been able to find for some time. The sun was setting, too, so it was likely time to head back to the Argo II. As Jason and Percy headed back to where their towels and clothes had been, they frowned. Their stuff was gone.

"What the hell..." Percy muttered. "I thought this beach was safe from thieves!"

"I don't think it was thieves," Jason muttered, noticing the trail of footprints leading through the sand and into another set of trees. There were two sets of footprints, one much larger than the other. "Over there, in the trees."

Jason and Percy wandered over, walked a little while into the woods, and were stunned by what they saw. The towels were laying upon a grassy little plain and Leo and Frank were upon the towels, fucking each other's brains out. Leo gasped and moaned as Frank grunted and pounded his giant cock into Leo's wiry brown ass, the buttcheeks shuddering with every thrust that Frank made. Frank was reaching around, eyes closed, and squeezing Leo's cock until it spurted all over his hands. Leo cried out and fell forward from his kneeling position, breathing deeply as Frank let out an orgasm bellow and clearly came into Leo's ass.

Percy stuttered, his jaw literally hanging open. Jason whistled appreciatively. "I have seen many surprising things in my life but this is definitely in the top five. I thought you two couldn't stand one another!"

Frank let out a little squeaking "Eep!" while Leo merely swore up a storm. After he settled down, the son of Hephaestus rubbed at his sore bottom and glared at Jason. "Um, well, I was trying to get Frank to really enjoy the beach and its beauties, we started fighting and pushing each other around in the water, one thing lead to another and we wound up fucking instead. I did bring lotion, you know, so it worked out all right. It, um, was actually a surprisingly good fuck. Right, Frank?"

Frank nodded his head, his eyes downcast, his cheeks and ears practically on fire. Well, at least that was one theory of Jason's confirmed. He was starting to wonder whether anyone at Camp Half-Blood wasn't at least a little gay, bi, pan, whatever. It sure seemed that way. They'd have to ask the girls-if Annabeth felt the way that Percy did, then he could easily believe the other girls might as well.

"I suspected Frank might swing both ways but you, too, Leo?" Jason said.

"Well, the ladies love Leo and Leo loves the ladies and we both love us some good-looking guys now and again, I guess," Leo said with a shrug of his shoulders and a stupid grin. He lay a hand on Frank's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sure Hazel won't mind this, especially since it'll stop all our bickering, right?"

"I guess. Oh gods, I hope she won't kill me. I still love her, I still want to be with her. What will she think of this?"

"I'm sure she'll understand, Frank. She loves you, right? And you love her and you both love Leo. You'll work things out." Percy grinned and held a hand out to help the two friends off the ground. "Here, why don't we get our stuff together and head back to the Argo II? And kind of forget all the awkwardness about this?"

"Agreed," Leo and Frank said in unison. They looked at each other, looked away, then started laughing. The four demi-gods put themselves together, feeling oddly more relaxed than they had in a while, and headed back to the ship, where quests and monsters and the end of the world seemed a little smaller now that they knew just how close they could really become to one another, how they could overcome all sorts of stupid worries and let loose in ways they never imagined.

*****


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! What was meant to be a one-shot smut-fic has now evolved to have a second chapter, as several readers have let me know in the comments that the story has potential for more (and indeed, it did, not what I intended but I am glad to provide!) This chapter will have several switching POVs to cover several discussed pairings, which I know makes the story a bit asymmetrical as a whole but oh well, it's fan-fic, just call it avant-garde and be done with it (or a series of ficlets woven together into a chapter, I don't know, not huge on fan fic writing terminology, I always forget it). Anyways, thanks for all the hits, kudos and comments, they've all been greatly appreciated! Enjoy the unexpected second half of the fic!

The unexpected day of frolicking and fucking on the nude beach had ended and night had fallen for the boy demigods as they rested aboard the Argo II. None of the girls had returned from their mission yet and they should have been worried, given that there was a literal deadline coming up. Instead, figuring that the girls were usually good at handling situations by themselves-hell, better, perhaps-the boys mainly focused on relaxing and reflecting on what a wild day it had been.

Leo lay in his hammock in the engine room, the creaking of engines and whirring devices calmer than usual as the ship was at rest, trying to get to sleep and finding he couldn't, not with the engine noises still, not with his brain replaying the very surprising sex he'd had that day, in high-def Leo-Vision. He occasionally still ran a hand along his slightly sore bottom and hissed as he remembered that first feeling of Frank's lube-slick cock sliding into his ass. He and Frank had never really gotten along and not just because Leo had feelings for Hazel that proved beyond fucked up due to her strange past. No, he and Frank had harbored feelings far beyond rivalry and antagonism for some time, it had only been recently that Leo had realized they were feelings of longing, of lust. He and Frank had more in common than he'd wanted to admit and between that and their constant bickering and clashing personalities, well, a certain attraction to Frank had turned up in Leo that wouldn't go away. He'd turned most of his confusion and worry about that attraction into teasing, wheedling, poking and prodding to see whether Frank would blow up or not 'cause damn it, the big buff guy was cute as hell when he got angry.

Leo's worry over Frank hadn't been over the fact that he was a guy, though others might think that the case. Far from it. Leo had always had a huge hankering for the ladies, true, and damn, if they couldn't keep their hands off of him. Well, actually, most of them wanted nothing to do with him except for Calypso, and their one night together back on Ogygia, along with the strange relationship they'd developed on that timeless lost isle, had more than convinced him to go back for her. That aside, though, he'd never let his love for the ladies stop him from feeling some affection for the guys, too, though perhaps to a lesser extent. Back at Wilderness School, there was one guy he'd constantly fooled around with in the showers and hell, Leo knew Jason had never really been his friend back there but damn had he wished the golden-haired, blue-eyed wonder would look at him like he looked at Piper and Percy (had the two of them fucked each other at the beach? Leo had no idea but now his brain was buzzing about that, too. Stupid ADHD, kept his mind whirring away at all hours of the night.) No, Leo was all right with the guys as much as the ladies, either would do-stereotype though he might make of himself with the thought, both at the same time would be best.

And there-in lay the problem with Frank. Leo knew Frank and Hazel were inseparable and though he could tell Frank was likely bisexual as well-seriously, what straight boy was that well-groomed, polite and naive-acting at that age?-he knew that Frank would never do anything to damage his relationship with Hazel, would never look at Leo the way he had started to look at Frank in the weeks since they met at Camp Jupiter. So Leo continued his teasing, continued acting as if Frank was a pain in his side rather than a sweet, shy guy who seriously had a lot of pent-up anger that turned Leo on whenever he saw it flare up.

And then, today, the dam had burst (knowing Percy, if he'd heard that, he would have made that dam snack bar joke of his again. Leo had a penchant for long-dead jokes but that one was a dead horse that'd been beaten one too many times.) Leo had never actually expected Frank to go along with his plan to visit the nude beach and had been surprised when he'd actually gone through with it (though not as surprised as he had been when seeing Percy in that tight little blue speedo. Damn, was Annabeth a very lucky woman. And Jason was a very lucky man, too, Leo figured. They had to have fucked out there. They got up to something, surely.) Seeing Frank finally, gloriously naked at the beach, his face a rigid mask of mixed emotions, his ripped body and huge cock so very much taking up his whole vision, had made Leo feel chills all over. When it came to ladies, Leo had a thing for the curvaceous hotties who'd let him be all Casanova-like, sweeping them off their feet with charm and a few jokes. When it came to guys, however, Leo preferred the ones who were big and in charge, a weakness that Leo hadn't realized until recently. And Frank was definitely a big guy who liked to be in charge, whether he liked to admit it or not.

Leo had chased Frank down to the ocean after their arrival at the nude beach, tried to apologize for being crass. Frank had accepted, they'd started getting along, joking, blushing as their eyes would occasionally fall on one another. And then Leo had said something stupid again, unintentionally. They'd fought, wandered back to their towels, fought some more, actually shoved one another, landed on each other as they rolled in the sand, and then, their breathing hot and heavy, realized just how horny and hard they were for one another. Some time later, Leo still tried to remember how, they'd ended up in the woods at the top of the beach and fucked, gloriously fucked, a mixture of pain and pleasure that Leo had never hoped to imagine he'd experience, especially given what awaited him with the upcoming fated battle against Gaea and the giants.

Now that night had fallen and the demigods had retired to their rooms, Leo found himself very much missing that warm, literally filling feeling that Frank had given him today. They had laughed off their worries when Percy and Jason had found them, and walked back to the ship, dressed up in their swim-gear again, as if nothing major or life-changing had happened. And perhaps it wasn't, in the long-term. For the present, though, Leo felt like what he'd experienced earlier was very much life-changing. And he wanted it to keep being a part of his life, for what little he had left. He'd explain to Hazel when she got back, apologize if she needed it, make sure that if she was angry, everything was his fault and not Frank's. He wouldn't leave the big guy in the lurch like that.

Leo sat up in his hammock, determined to at least talk to Frank. The Mediterranean Sea air was quite warm aboard the ship so Leo had only been sleeping in his underwear-burnt-orange bikini briefs that were skimpier even than his speedos; between that, the Fonzies snacks and the speedos, he'd really gone native here in Europe-and as such, he donned a short white bathrobe as he left his room, eager to see Frank again, perhaps to let the big dude have his way with him once more. If not, well, perhaps they could go for a cuddle? Leo wasn't a hugely sentimental person but he felt like he could use the touch of another person now, especially when his beloved machines seemed so quiet.

Percy and Jason seemed nowhere to be found as Leo wandered the ship-they had to be off fucking somewhere, Leo just knew it-so he let his bathrobe slip open as he wandered about, glad to let the breeze running through the ship touch the exposed brown skin of his nearly-naked body again. It didn't matter that they'd already seen him naked and being fucked up the ass, Leo would still feel a pang of shame if they'd encountered him like this, it was just too natural a reaction, especially after those stupid dwarfs had stolen his zipper and loosened his pants back in Italy (and he'd been wearing his blue boxer briefs at the time, too, much more modest than what he wore now).

Frank's door was open when Leo got to his room and he smiled as he saw the sight of the big guy swinging back and forth in his hammock, his buff, coppery-tinged body clad only in some sexy black-and-red striped boxer briefs, his bulge huge even though Leo suspected he wasn't erect right then. How Leo had fit that whopper of a penis up his ass, he'd had no idea, but it had felt incredible all the same, once the initial pain had passed. Leo leaned forward, saw that Frank's eyes were closed yet heard no snoring, so he knocked at the door.

"Frank?" he whispered. "Hey, Frank?"

Frank's eyes opened and the big guy sat up, his face soft and stoic as always. "Leo," he said. "Um, hi," he managed after a minute. "I, uh, take it you want to talk some more about, um, what happened earlier..."

"Uh, yeah, kind of," Leo stepped in quietly, shut the door, and slipped off the bathrobe. Frank looked away for a second, embarrassed by Leo's near-nakedness despite everything that had happened, and Leo sighed. "I didn't want to just talk, though. I kind of came here to see if you wanted another go. You know, seeing as everything earlier got interrupted."

Frank's reaction was priceless even in the dim moonlight glow that was the room's only illumination. "What, seriously? Leo, what happened between us was, was a one-time thing, okay? I'll let Hazel know and I'm sure she'll still love us both but that's it. We shouldn't have done that, it was wrong-though not because we're two boys, believe me, I don't care about that, I'm from Canada, we're not perfect but you got to admit, we're better with LGBT rights than your country-"

Leo snorted. "Damn right you are."

"-anyway," Frank continued, "it was wrong because before we ever did that, we should have gone to Hazel and mentioned any feelings of attraction we had for the other first," Frank said with a sigh, his face doing that sad puppy-dog look again that Leo liked almost as his determined, dominating face, the Praetor Frank hid so deep within himself. "We acted rashly, Leo. I'm not upset that it happened but I am upset that it happened the way that it did."

Leo looked down at the floorboards and sighed. "Yeah, Frank, you're probably right. But even so, I still think we could give things a try. I mean, I might not have much time left for us to even move things forward with Hazel, for the three of us to grow together." Hell, if Leo's plan worked and he survived and actually found Calypso, it'd have to be the four of them, but that was something he'd bring up later. "Frank, I could really use you with me tonight, one more time, just so I can know that what happened wasn't a fluke, that you really do think I'm worth your time-"

Frank stood up, walked over to Leo, and looked down at the smaller guy with the same worried, almost-angry expression he'd used earlier at the beach. His nostrils flared slightly, which reminded Leo of a bull ready to charge-gods, he hoped Frank didn't change into a bull right then. "Leo," Frank said as he loomed over Leo, who'd backed up against a wall, "we-I-can't do this again, I just can't..."

Leo trembled slightly but held his ground as he leaned against the wall. "Frank, please, I'm just asking for the one more night, it's all I want. If you're really certain about this, then I'll go back to the engine room, but if you do have any sort of feelings for me-hell, even lust is good enough a feeling for me, right now, at least-then please, just consider for a moment-"

"I-" Frank stuttered, his voice choking, his face a mix of fierceness and trembling worry, "I-..." Frank stared at Leo for a full minute before leaning his face down, quick as lightning, and smashing his lips into Leo's for a desperate, needy kiss full of power and hunger. Leo nearly squeaked at the strength of Frank's mouth but after a second, he closed his eyes and leaned in to receive the kiss fully as Frank leaned his arms against the wall behind Leo. They came up for air every few seconds, gasping as they moved their tongues and teeth around each other's lips, and Frank soon moved his arms from the wall and engulfed Leo in a giant bear hug (not literally, thank the gods, Leo had to stop using animal metaphors around Frank, it was starting to get uncomfortable.)

"Oh gods," Leo moaned, wondering if Frank was this ravenous, this passionate with Hazel. He was such a quiet, reserved guy most of the time, you'd never know he had this much want and passion in him. He lifted Leo slightly off the ground and pressed him against the wall, their clothed erections butting up against one another and twitching like mad. Frank bit and sucked at his neck, moved his mouth down around Leo's collarbone, eventually settling his mouth down onto Leo's hard brown nipples and nipping and sucking away with a low rumble emanating from his throat. Leo moaned as he ran his hands all over Frank's powerfully muscular back, then gasped as Frank yanked down his striped boxer briefs and turned Leo around and up against the wall, his face slightly smushed against the wood paneling. Leo breathed deeply as Frank took control, a feeling he'd never be able to get used to but welcomed all the same.

"Here," Frank grunted, reaching over to his dresser for a bottle of lotion from earlier, "going to need this again." He yanked down Leo's orange bikini briefs, smacked Leo's ass, smacked it again several times with his heavy, engorged cock and began to rub lotion all over his fingers before sliding them up Leo's ass in a slightly fumbling manner. Leo's heart beat faster and faster and he yelped as the third finger drove into him, up and down, in and out. After a minute of stretching his tight hole, Frank licked his lips, leaned down to Leo for a kiss, and whispered, "This is what you want, right? One more time, Leo, huh??"

"Yes. Oh gods, yes." Frank leaned back, sighed as he removed his fingers and began to press his cock into Leo's entrance. Leo squirmed and squeaked as the thick, throbbing head and shaft made their way in and let out a pleasure moan so loud he couldn't believe the other boys wouldn't hear it. Well, they'd already walked in on the two of them fucking at the beach, they could get used to it.

"Oh gods, oh gods," Leo breathed as Frank drove into him again and again, the big guy's heavy balls smacking at the exposed flesh of Leo's ass. Leo leaned against the wall with all his might, determined not to fall to the floor while Frank pile-drived him into oblivion with his rampant, rigid dick. Leo had spent many a night looking at porn, reading all kinds of smutty stories, and had often fapped to fan-fic where one guy fucked the other so hard their cock's pressed on their prostate. Leo wasn't sure if that was what was happening right now but it sure felt like it, Frank was pounding and slamming into him so deep, moaning and almost snarling all the while as he placed his hands upon Leo's back. Hours seemed to pass as they fucked and Leo hoped that it wouldn't end, that he could let Frank's body just fill him and make him feel good for as long as needed it to, rather than progress to a world where he might not live, no matter how many back-up plans he crafted. Leo soon felt those thoughts melt away as he knew Frank was bringing them both to climax, the big guy's hands wrapped around his own hardened manhood from behind as well. Hoping it would make for a grand finale, Leo tried his best to hold himself back until he and Frank could both take it no more and they both came together in unison again, semen sliding all over Frank's hand and up Leo's ass, sticky and warm and weird and yet Leo couldn't help but love the feel of it all.

"Fuck," Frank whispered, which made Leo cackle inside. Even when they'd been fucking earlier, Frank hadn't been able to bring himself to say the word. "Oh fuck. I, oh gods, I can't believe we did that again...I wish we didn't have to stop..."

"Yeah," Leo found himself agreeing, "me, either." He rubbed at his ass, grabbed a towel off the floor so he could wipe his mess, and frowned as he felt something odd suddenly shift aboard the ship. "Hey, Frank, did you, uh, did you notice that just now?"

Frank frowned as he sat back on the hammock and wiped the big slick of milky fluid off of his shrinking cock, which was still huge as hell no matter what. "I, um, yeah, I did notice something. What was that?"

"I don't know. But it's Percy and Jason's problem right now..."

*****

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the Argo II, inside the bathroom and under the running water of the showers, Leo's earlier theory was absolutely right: Jason and Percy were fucking each other, fully up the ass this time.

"Gods, Jason," Percy grunted as the blonde demigod came at him from behind, ramming his cock into Percy at full-throttle, "oh gods, can you, ah, go a little gentler?"

"Sorry, Percy," Jason grunted, one hand against the shower wall while he moved his hips to grind his cock into Percy's tight rear entrance with as much gusto as he could muster. He toned down the speed a little and settled for quality over quantity. "There, that better?"

"Hmmm oohhh, oh gods, yes, ahhh." Percy licked his lips and tried to blow strands of wet hair out of his face, glad that Jason had managed to find a silicone-based lube that worked well in a wet situation. Why they had it on the Argo II, Percy didn't know, he was just glad they did. "Jason, oh gods, I am getting Annabeth to invite you and Piper to our bed the next chance we get. You can really, really fuck well."

"Thanks, bro. Glad to know you're enjoying it as much as I am." Jason kept plunging his cock into Percy's ass, sure he would come any minute now and trying to make sure he lasted as long as he could. He sensed something not quite right going onboard the ship right then, though, a sort of...presence moving about that filled him with a strange sense of dread. The feeling was enough for him to almost pause and yet, he couldn't, as he soon found himself fully caught in the throes of orgasm. Jason leaned his head back, let out a loud, low moan, and felt his cock explode inside Percy's entrance.

Percy himself nearly stumbled forward, his own penis ejaculating a moment later as Jason stepped out from behind and let the water and steam fall over his body, rinsing away the stickyness and sweat of shower sex. He should have been smiling from the flow of after-sex goodness rolling all over him and yet, he frowned. "P-Percy..."

"That was really super hot, I know, right?" Percy said with a big, goofy grin spreading across his face as he stood up from his crouching position. A moment later, he frowned, too. "What is that weird kind of prickling at the back of my neck? You feel it, too?"

"Yeah." Jason pointed to a spot behind the wooden screen that blocked off the showers from the rest of the bathroom. "It's coming from over there."

They walked over the wooden screen and Jason frowned as he looked at it. "There's a peephole in this screen! Did you know that was there?"

"No, not at all." Percy rounded the corner and startled. "And there's someone behind it, too. Someone who shouldn't be here."

Jason walked around the screen, water dripping off of every surface, and blanched. There sat Nico di Angelo-or rather, a sort of spiritual simulacrum of Nico-looking completely wide-eyed and wobbling slightly from what he'd witnessed, his black skinny jeans pulled down slightly and his hands down in his skull-patterned black boxers.

"Nico," Jason said, incredibly worried now that he and Percy had been caught, especially given Nico's confession of a crush on Percy, "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"And why's he jerking off to us in the shower? I thought he liked Annabeth!" Percy frowned and looked at Jason. "Wait. You said you found out something about him back in Croatia. He's gay for me or something, right?"

"Percy, I think it's safe to say every guy here's probably at least a little gay for you, if you didn't notice when my cock was up your ass." Jason crouched down and looked at Nico-or rather, the dream-Nico. "I'm not sure he's really here..."

"We're in Albania," the slightly dazed, rather horny dream-spirit-Nico-manifestation said. "Oh gods, why can't we escape Albania? They keep showing us things we shouldn't see, things we want, the spirits won't stop...oh gods, Percy and Jason together, that would never happen..." The dream-Nico shook his head. "And Reyna, where's Reyna? She said something about the girls and some Amazons and an old spirit needing to be defeated through unconventional means...where is she?"

Jason and Percy turned and looked at one another. Clearly, something weirder than their day of sexy shenanigans was happening back on that island the girls had gone to visit. If only they knew what....

*****

Piper sighed as she and Annabeth listened to the Amazon High Priestess' dry, droning words, a testament to the unexpected ritual they had to perform tonight in a temple that looked like something out of one of the sets from her father's movies. Annabeth balked slightly at what they were being asked to do but Piper knew her duty and was willing to go all the way. With this long-lost set of Amazons freed of the destructive force of the ancient Kakistocrat at last, they might have another set of allies to help them take down the giants. With the deadline fast approaching, their was little choice for them other than to conclude the current mission as swiftly as possible. Besides, they really wanted to get back to the boys and make sure they were safe and everything was okay.

"I would have never expected to have to perform a sex magic ritual here," Annabeth said with a small pout, "and if I had, I would've brought Percy along." She looked Piper up and down-both the girls were clad in sheer chitons for the ritual and wouldn't be wearing them soon enough as they embarked upon the ritual at the center of the old temple. "Well, you would be my second choice at least, Piper, so I'm glad for that."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I am your second choice after Percy? Before Jason, even?"

"Hmm. Perhaps the two of you are tied. I know, you're a matched set!" Annabeth beamed. "Perhaps when all this is said and done, the four of us could get together for, ah, a little non-ritualistic sex. If we can get the two boys together, somehow, might take some convincing..."

Piper snorted. "Are you kidding? Have you seen the way the two boys look at each other and all those "bros" and "man" they throw around? Please, they're probably fucking each other while we're gone."

"Hmph. If you say so." In the background, the nearly-nude priestess' voice finished reciting the ritual words and she left the temple to the two of them alone, heading back to Hazel at the base of the hill that crowned the isle. With those words finally said, Piper felt a heat spreading all over that she'd only really felt before when she and Jason had been alone. Piper was a little worried but she was a daughter of Aphrodite, after all, she could handle this. And Annabeth was quite attractive, after all. She'd have to admit that after Jason, she was her second choice, too. "Well, who should make the first move?"

"You're Aphrodite's daughter, so you should go first, Piper. I should think that was obvious." The two girls stared at one another, lumps forming in their throats, breasts rising and falling beneath their chitons as they breathed in the warm, salty Mediterranean Sea air. There was little time for them to finish this, little time before the Kakistocrat rose from the dead to destroy this last segment of this long-lost tribe of Amazons, who all waited below with Hazel, praying and manipulating the mist to ensure this particular mystery of Hecate's magic worked its wonders. 

"Very well, Annabeth." Piper and Annabeth walked around each other in an interweaving pattern of circles before they finally came together, slender fingers intertwining as their hands touched, one light brown, the other pale as milk. They shuddered at the contact and drew closer to one another. Piper leaned in, licked her lips, and gave Annabeth a kiss as strong as she would ever give Jason.

"Oh gods," Anabeth breathed between kisses. "More, please, more." Piper respected her wishes and continued to slowly brush her lips against the daughter of Athena's, running her hands through the spilling tresses of blonde hair, her heart pounding as that hand reached down for the clasp that held Annabeth's dress together. They sat on the stone bench, cheeks flushed, as they continued to softly plant kisses down each other's face, each other's necks, the fabric of their dresses spilling off of their bare shoulders and to the ground, baring their breasts and hardened nipples to the air.

"Touch me there, Piper," Annabeth breathed. Piper lay her hand down on Annabeth's breast, trailing fingertips around the rosy nipples, pinching, brushing, making circles and gently rubbing the nubs like she had done to Jason's. Annabeth cried out slightly and Piper smirked before leaning in to lap at the nipples. "Piper, don't stop, don't stop..."

"I won't." Piper made her way slowly down Annabeth's now naked body, the dresses pooled on the stone floor beneath them, her mouth nipping and licking and running her soft hands everywhere she could, exploring the full expanse of Annabeth's skin and flesh. She kept her hands up high, gently rubbing and rolling Annabeth's breasts in her hands, as she moved her mouth down past Annabeth's navel, rubbed her face into the coarse golden hair of Annabeth's mound and began to nibble downwards to her clit and her labia, the sensitive, reddening flesh already slick and wet from Annabeth's heat between her legs.

"Oh, ohh!" Annabeth shuddered as Piper moved her tongue and fingers in with delicacy and deftness, teasing at first, then moving with great speed so Annabeth would climax as soon as possible. She was sure Annabeth would finish her off as well, soon enough, for Piper was flush with lust and horny as hell and even wetter than Annabeth between her legs, judging by how her her fingers felt as she rubbed and fingered herself. However, they had to finish by midnight, had to complete the ritual, had to...

"Reyna?" Annabeth breathed all of a sudden, looking over in the corner of the ruined temple that was behind Piper. Shocked at such a strange thing to call out, Piper looked behind her and found, to her surprise, that Reyna was indeed there, or rather, a strange sort of spirit-version of Reyna, clad only in the spilling falls of her deep purple cloak, her body otherwise as naked as the other two. She looked upon them with a mixture of sublime pleasure and complete confusion and tried to speak.

"...in Albania," she muttered, "they're showing us things we're not supposed to see, things we want deeply. I, I thought I'd see Jason and for a moment I did, alongside Nico and...Percy, I think. And now I'm here, seeing you, Annabeth and you, Piper. What, what is happening, I, these spirits, they need to stop...no..." Reyna flickered in and out until she was no longer there, leaving the moment that Piper's attention to Annabeth's need allowed the blonde demigoddess to come to orgasm.

"Aaaaah!" Annabeth cried, though not as loudly as one might in a movie, arching her back as Piper's magic touch brought her to completion. "I, oh gods, Piper, what, what just happened?"

"I don't know." She looked at the clock and saw that midnight was but a minute away. One of them had orgasmed here, where the Kakistocrat was said to rise and bring the vengeance of a great many ghosts upon them all. The minute passed and nothing stirred, letting the girls sigh with relief. Annabeth looked down at Piper and smirked.

"So. You gave me greater pleasure even than Percy has managed at times." Annabeth leaned down and whispered into Piper's ears. "Want me to return the favor?"

Piper nodded eagerly. That bizarre moment aside, she had never experienced such a wild night as this before. "You know, something tells me all of us have had quite the day, if Reyna's words are anything to go by." Piper leaned her head back as Annabeth made her way to nip and suck at her neck, sighing as she felt those soft lips touch her. "Perhaps, when we get back, we shall have to see if we can all partake in this."

"Hmm." Annabeth grinned. "Perhaps we will, indeed."

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: And that's the end of this, for now. Wow, that was a lot to write and a bit odd, seeing as this was supposed to be smutty one-shot fluff. Oh well, I'm mostly happy with it, hope you enjoyed it. As for the Kakistrocrat and the long-lost Amazons, I made that all up, of course (Kakistos means bad/terrible in Greek, so I've heard, and I believe a Kakistocrat would essentially mean a bad ruler, so a tyrant of sorts. Anyone who knows Greek can tell me otherwise, I just wanted some ancient force for them to get together for that ritual.) And now we know what happened in Albania, too, and why Nico and Reyna won't speak of it, heh heh heh (and I'm sure plenty of other fan fics have been written about it). Also, sorry for lack of Hazel, I simply didn't figure I have her character down well for this, perhaps if I did a third chapter, I'll write her, too, I do love her character. OK, well, thanks for reading, kudos and comments! :)


End file.
